The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable vena cava clot filter that can be percutaneously placed in and removed from the vena cava of a patient.
Filtering devices that are percutaneously placed in the vena cava have been available for over thirty years. A need for filtering devices arises in trauma patients, orthopedic surgery patients, neurosurgery patients, or in patients having medical conditions requiring bed rest or non-movement. During such medical conditions, the need for filtering devices arises due to the likelihood of thrombosis in the peripheral vasculature of patients wherein thrombi break away from the vessel wall, risking downstream embolism or embolization. For example, depending on the size, such thrombi pose a serious risk of pulmonary embolism wherein blood clots migrate from the peripheral vasculature through the heart and into the lungs.
A filtering device can be deployed in the vena cava of a patient when, for example, anticoagulant therapy is contraindicated or has failed. Typically, filtering devices are permanent implants, each of which remains implanted in the patient for life, even though the condition or medical problem that required the device has passed. In more recent years, filters have been used or considered in preoperative patients and in patients predisposed to thrombosis which places the patient at risk for pulmonary embolism.
The benefits of a vena cava filter have been well established, but improvements may be made. For example, filters generally have not been considered removable from a patient due to the likelihood of endotheliosis of the filter or fibrous reaction matter adherent to the endothelium during treatment. After deployment of a filter in a patient, proliferating intimal cells begin to accumulate around the filter struts which contact the wall of the vessel. After a length of time, such ingrowth prevents removal of the filter without risk of trauma, requiring the filter to remain in the patient. As a result, there has been a need for an effective filter that can be removed after the underlying medical condition has passed.
Moreover, conventional filters commonly become off-centered or tilted with respect to the hub of the filter and the longitudinal axis of the vessel in which it has been inserted. As a result, the filter including the hub and the retrieval hook engage the vessel wall along their lengths and potentially become endothelialized therein. This condition is illustrated in prior art FIG. 1a in which a prior art filter 113 has been delivered by a delivery sheath 125 through the vessel 150 of a patient. In the event of this occurrence, there is a greater likelihood of endotheliosis of the filter to the blood vessel along a substantial length of the filter wire. As a result, the filter becomes a permanent implant in a shorter time period than otherwise.
Furthermore, further improvements may be made related to the delivery or retrieval of vena cava filters. For delivery of vena cava filters, an introducer system having an introducer tube may be percutaneously inserted in the vena cava of a patient through the femoral vein or the jugular vein. A part of an introducer assembly 120 is illustrated in prior art FIG. 1b in which the prior art filter 113 is percutaneously delivered through the jugular vein 154 of a patient. As shown, the filter 113 in its collapsed configuration is placed at the distal end 121 of an inner sheath 122 with anchoring hooks 116 of the filter 113 extending past the distal end 121. An outer sheath 126 is then disposed over the inner sheath 122 to avoid undesirably scratching or scraping of the anchoring hooks 116 against the introducer tube 130. The inner and outer sheaths 122, 126 along with a pusher member 132 are then moved together through the introducer tube 130 to deliver the filter 113 to the vena cava of the patient.
It has been a challenge to design a vena cava filter with features that lessen the concerns of undesirably scratching or scraping of the anchoring hooks against outer walls of an introducer tube or a blood vessel while maintaining the effectiveness of the filter.